digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorumon (X-Evolution)
Dorumon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. The name "Dorumon" is comes from an acronym for D'''IGITAL '''OR U'NKNOWN-MONSTER and from the suffix ''-mon (short for "monster") which all Digimon carry at the end of their names. Description The mysterious little Digimon known as Dorumon, characterised by the strange stone in his forehead, is, in actuality, not a Digimon but an artificial being created by Yggdrasil, the sentient computer that controls the Digital World, with the intention of using him to bring about the second phase of its Project Ark scheme. Released into the Digital World, Dorumon was ostracised for possessing the X-Antibody and came under threat from other Digimon, including a Leomon, who sought to claim the X-Antibody for his own. Fleeing from the Leomon through a forest, Dorumon seemed doomed until Leomon relented, knowing that, even with the X-Antibody, he would live no longer. Asking Dorumon to live for him in the new Digital World, he died. Bullied by a group of Mushroomon and forced to flee into a river, Dorumon came to rest in an old temple in a barren region of the plain, where he soon came into contact with WarGreymon X, who was in the middle of a battle with the Royal Knight Omnimon, requested that Dorumon look after Tokomon until he returned. Dorumon agreed, happy to have a friend but soon, the duo witnessed another attack by Omnimon on a herd of innocent Digimon and, although they both bravely attempted to fight back against the Royal Knight, almost became victims themselves until WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X arrived to save them. In the course of the ensuing battle, however, Tokomon was fatally injured and MetalGarurumon X used his X-Antibody to resurrect him as Tokomon X. Weakened by this, MetalGarurumon X collapsed and Dorumon, believing he was dead, was overcome with emotion and memories of Leomon and Digivolved to his Champion form of Dorugamon. It is unclear what Dorumon’s specific connection to the legend of Alphamon is. There are two possible explanations – either Alphamon truly existed at a time in the past and Yggdrasil used his data in the creation of Dorumon or Dorumon was fulfilling the legend by becoming Alphamon for the first time. However if one was to say that Alphamon regained his memories when digivolving then the first is likely in that Yggdrasil used his data to recreate him in Rookie form. '''Attacks * Metal Cannon: Shoots metallic projectiles from his mouth. * Dash Metal: Metal freezes the enemy. * Dino Tooth * Hyper Dash Metal * Metal Shoot:Releases a small shockwave from his mouth. Other forms The name "Dorumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Dorumon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is the form Dorumon both begins and ends the movie with.